Meeting Moony
by PureSnow545
Summary: James, Sirius and Peter know Remus is hiding something. What happens when they find out what it is, the hard way? Rated T- Just to be safe.


_A/N: Hey There Reader. _

_This is my first ever FanFiction, so please be nice. Any comments would be really appreciated. _

_Please R&R. Thanks!xx_

* * *

James sat on his bed staring. Just staring. It was starting to worry Sirius and Peter.

"James?" Peter asked nervously. Sirius rolled his eyes, "JAMES POTTER! ANSWER US!" He yelled while throwing any pillows in his reach.

James fell off his bed and turned to glare at Sirius, who smirked back.

"What's wrong James?" Peter asked a little louder than before.

"Why does Remus lie to us?" James asked randomly as he sat back on the edge of his bed.

"Dunno, but he must have a reason. I really wish he would just tell us though. It would save him all the lies and the sneaking around." Sirius answered with a thoughtful look.

James sighed. Turning his back on his friends, he looked out the window.

"The sun's setting." He commented quietly. But then he noticed movement. His eyes followed the shadowed figure across the lawns and towards the Whomping Willow. His eyes widened as he stood up and walked closer to the window. He jumped slightly when he felt Sirius at his side, who was joined moments later by Peter.

They all looked closely at the figure and gasped when he stepped into the light.

"Remus!" They all said in shock.

"What's he doing?! He's going to get himself killed!" Sirius exclaimed. But as Remus neared the tree he picked up a long stick and touched a not with it. Their eyes widened when the tree froze. Remus didn't get himself killed.

They all turned to look at each other, then back at Remus. Only to find him gone. With open mouths they turned to look at James expectantly.

"I'll get the cloak." He muttered. They nodded.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the Whomping Willow. The tree was still frozen as they neared it. James pulled the cloak from their heads and stuffed it into his pocket. Sirius ran straight up to the tree and hit the trunk,

"You owe me James! Told you I would touch the trunk first!" He exclaimed happily. James groaned and rolled his eyes.

"We made that bet a year ago!" He said annoyed. Sirius laughed and pointed at James, "you would have made me pay you! It does count! So pay up!" He said with a smirk.

James smiled and reached into his pocket and handed Sirius the 10 galleons he had there. Peter stood further away from the tree, watching its every move in fear. James went and grabbed his arm and pulled him to the tree. They went all the way around before finding an opening in its roots.

They all looked at each other.

"Who's going first?" Sirius asked with an excited glint in his eyes.

"I found it! I should go first!" James proclaimed loudly. Sirius laughed,

"I touched the trunk first! I should go!" He said louder.

"Guys-"

"What! That doesn't count!"

"Yes it does!"

"Guys, I-"

"How does that count?"

"It just does!"

"That's stupid!"

"GUYS"

"WHAT PETER?!"

They both turned to see the willows branches fail to hit Peter, who was screaming for his life and running as fast as the fat boy could to dodge the branches. The sight would have been quite funny, if they weren't in such danger.

Both James and Sirius were now dodging the whipping branches. Eyes wide with adrenalin They caught eyes and nodded to each other. James ran and grabbed Peter by the scuff of the neck and dragged him towards the trunk. Sirius dived into the gap in the roots and moved down the hole to make room for the two to follow. Peter tumbled in soon after, followed more smoothly my James.

All the boys were shaken, but apart from James' broken glasses, Sirius' bloody nose and Peter's cut lip, they came from the experience quite alright.

Only then did the boys look around the narrow passage they were hiding in. James was the first to stand. Sirius followed his lead, and picked Peter up by the arm to follow James down the passage.

It wasn't long until they heard it. Screaming. Bloody. Deadly. Screaming. They all winced. They would know that voice anywhere,

Remus.

Half running, half falling, they made their way down the passage. But what was waiting would shock then to the core, and change their lives forever.

* * *

James poked his head out from the end of the passage to find himself in almost complete darkness.

He was followed from the passage by Sirius and a scared Peter. James could barely see. The only light was pouring in through cracks in the walls and ceiling. Sirius walked up to the wall and ran his hand across it. He felt long and deep scratches run across the wall, dust and dirt was picked up, but something else too. It was sticky, but wet. His eyes widened,

"Blood." He whispered in fear. Turning back to his friends he gasped.

They turned around to see two big, angry, animal eyes. A growl echoed around the room. Peter squeaked in fear. James gasped.

"Remus?"

There was a moment before Sirius grasped the situation. The thing moved forwards towards them, making Peter squeak again. James shuffled in front of him protectively. Sirius moved forwards slowly, making no sudden movements.

But it didn't like that, another growl escaped from it. They all flinched from the sound. Shock made it hard to think. Torn between running and staying as still as a statue, James and Sirius considered which way they were more likely to live. But Peter saved them the trouble.

With a final, startling and loud squeak Peter made a break for it. Running as fast as his fat legs would carry him. James whipped out his wand and shot some bright red sparks from the end of it, and for the first time they saw it.

It was big, hairy, and ready to eat them. James gasped at it. It was tall and lanky, with fur all over, but his eyes were drawn to the blood dripping from its long and sharp teeth. James' flash of light seemed to confuse it because it took a few seconds before pouncing on them. James moved just in time, but Sirius wasn't so lucky. The thing landed on him, sticking its sharp and painful claws into him. He fell on his back. James didn't know what to do, Peter was gone, He had his wand clutched tightly in his hand and he shouted the first spell that came to mind,

"Expelliarmus!"

The spell knocked the werewolf from his best friend and across the room. But it didn't last. James struggled to pull Sirius to his feet. Both now covered in his blood as they tried to run to the exit. James was thrown to the floor from behind, bringing Sirius with him.

"RUN SIRIUS! RUN!" James yelled in pain. The shaking Sirius stumbled to his feet. He watched helplessly as the wolf lifted its clawed hand ready to strike. When a bright blue spell shot from somewhere behind Sirius. Hitting the wolf square in the chest and sending it, again, across the room. This spell must have been a lot stronger because it didn't get up again. It just lay there.

James lay still and unconscious. Sirius stood shaking before crumpling to the floor. He blanked out to the sound of whimpering and sharp breathing.

Then he could hear nothing.

* * *

James was confused. To say the least. All he knew was that he was comfortable, warm and had no idea where he was. His mind slowly started to clear. And as his mind cleared, so did the control of his body. He slowly opened his eyes. Blinked. Then looked around.

It took only a glance to know he was in the hospital wing. He wanted to sigh, but decided against it. His eyes flickered around the room. Two other beds were filled and another had curtains pulled around it. He recognized Peter sitting on a bed, closest to the door, with a look of worry on his face. Sirius lay unconscious in the middle bed, looking tired but quite okay.

James tried to sit up, but gasped in pain. Peter jumped at the sound and ran to help him.

"What- What happened?" He croaked.

"I- It was Remus. Remus is a werewolf." He said, glancing at the curtains. James turned to look as well.

"Is he okay?" He asked.

"I don't know. He didn't look good when they brought him in." He said worriedly.

A loud groan told them that Sirius had woken up. They turned and looked at him as he squinted at them. "James? Peter?" He asked slowly. His eyes widened, "Remus!" He sat up quickly, then groaned and fell back into his pillows. James smiled softly.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Like a werewolf attacked me!" he said with a soft smirk. "Oh the Pain!" He said dramatically, earning a chuckle from Peter and a smile from James. "Is Remus okay? I saw someone shoot a spell at him. He didn't move afterwards."

James glanced worriedly at the curtains. "We don't know. Peter said he didn't look good though."

Peter grimaced. James looked back at the curtains and stared, as if willing them to open so he could see his friend.

They all jumped as the door opened and Dumbledore and McGonagall strode in and looked at them with serious faces. Madame Pomfrey soon came in after them and went straight to the curtained area. There was silence, and then Dumbledore spoke.

"What you happened last night is not to leave this room. I do not know how you feel toward lycanthropy, or towards your friend. But I would not like to have Mr. Lupin expelled in only his second year because of it. I am sure you have many questions and I would truly like to answer them, but it is up to Mr. Lupin how much he wishes you to know. I now leave you in the capable hands of Madame Pomfrey. Professor McGonagall." He said bowing his head to her before departing.

McGonagall sighed. "Why is it always you four?" She said more to herself

"Because we're awesome" Sirius said with a smile.

"And because half our lives are messed up" Peter added.

McGonagall sighed again, then shook her head.

"I am sure you have questions. I will answer any I can. But most will have to be aimed at Mr. Lupin."

All three's hands shot up and McGonagall half smiled. She nodded to James.

"How long has Remus been a werewolf?" He asked.

"I believe he was attacked when he was 6, if I am not mistaken." She said curtly. James frowned, he was really young. She then nodded at Sirius.

"Who turned him?" He asked venomously.

"I am not aware of who the... person was. Remus would not say." She said with slight anger. She took a moment to breath then nodded at Peter.

"He hasn't hurt anyone before, has he?" He asked nervously.

"No. He's always shut himself up on the full moons. This results in the wolf hurting itself, therefore hurting Remus." She said in a sad tone.

They all turned to look at the curtains as Madame Pomfrey came out from them. A look of sorrow and annoyance on her face. "He's going to be in here longer than normal but he should be back to full health soon enough."

"It's alright Poppy. There's nothing you can do." She said sadly.

"Why?" Peter asked, confused.

"Werewolf wounds are cursed. There is little you can do to heal them. Why do you think you two aren't fixed already?" Madame Pomfrey answered sadly.

There was a moment of thoughtfulness, before a soft moan echoed around the room. Madame Pomfrey closed her eyes tight, took a deep breath and walked behind the curtains. McGonagall followed. They heard a soft gasp. The McGonagall walked from the room quickly, hiding her face so the Marauders couldn't see the tears running down it.

They all desperately wanted to jump from their beds and see their friend. But two of them could barley move without pain. There was another moan of pain, some comforting words from Pomfrey then silence. The three marauders just stared at the curtains.

Until they couldn't take it anymore. James slowly and painfully got to his feet, Peter helped Sirius, and they made their way to the curtains. James pulled them back and they looked down on their friend.

He was pale and small. His eyes watched silently as Pomfrey dabbed some yellow liquid onto his bloody chest. His face was screwed up in pain. There was big bloody scrapes all over his chest arms and some smaller ones on his face. Bandages covered most of them, but the red had seeped through, making it look even worse.

Sirius bit back a sob as he moved forwards. James let a tear fall from his eye but swiped it away quickly, only Peter noticed. Peter just stood in shock, unsure what to do. Pomfrey didn't even look up when they came over. Remus did though.

"J-James? S-Si-Sirius? P-P-Peter?" he croaked quietly. They had to listen very carefully to hear what he said. They all nodded and moved next to him. Sirius pulled a chair so he could sit next to the bed while James sat stiffly on the end of his bed slowly as to not move him, while Peter leant against the arm of Sirius' chair.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Sirius asked softly.

"B- Been better." He mumbled, "Are you guys okay? I'm sorry. I- I should have been more careful. I'm so sorry. Please say you're all fine, and that I didn't bite anyone." He said with pleading eyes.

This time Peter let some tears fall down his face, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Remus, It was our fault." He said through the tears.

"Yeah. We shouldn't have been so stupid. We should be the ones who are sorry."

"I'm Sorry."

"Me too, we should have listened to you when you said not to go out at night until you were back."

Remus smirked slightly at this. "I guess I'll be leaving Hogwarts." He said sadly.

The friends all looked at each other then back at him. "Why?"

"Because no-one wants to share a room with a monster like me." He said with a frown.

Sirius made everyone jump when he leapt (quite painfully) to his feet and growled at Remus, "You are not a monster, Remus, don't you **ever **call yourself that again!" He said forcefully.

Remus stared in shock. As did Pomfrey, who had stopped dapping his wounds to stare, wide eyes, at Sirius.

"You- You- You mean, you don't care?" Remus choked.

"Of course not!" James said loudly.

"Nope," Peter said with a smile.

"Why would we?" Sirius asked, sitting down.

"Do you know how prejudice the world is towards Werewolves? Do you know why I have to live in Muggle Towns? It's because Wizards don't… like us, to say the least. Didn't your parents ever tell you this?" He croaked louder.

James and Peter sat with open mouths at this information. They'd never really thought about it. But Sirius nodded, "My dear mother is like that. The old cow." He said bitterly, "She never bothered telling us about Werewolves, probably thought we'd have common sense not to befriend them. I showed her!" He said with a smile.

"What? That you have no common sense?" James asked with a laugh. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"No. I mean Remus only has a little problem." Sirius said.

"Ha! A fury little problem!" James laughed. They all smiled.

"All right boys. You all need some rest. Back to your beds." Pomfrey said. They all groaned, but did as they were told. "There's some dreamless sleep potion on the bed stands."

And as they all drank deeply, Madame Pomfrey looked on in complete happiness. Remus chose some good friends. There is absolutely nothing that could split them up. Nothing.

This friendship was something they would take to the grave.

If only.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the sad ending. But I'm quite proud of this :)_

_In-case you didn't know, Peter ran to get a teacher, not just to get away! And he brought McGonagall back who shot the powerful spell at Remus. This is set halfway through their second year. And I know that it isn't specified when he is bitten but most think it was around the age of 6, so I just put that, he was supposed to be pretty young. I read it in another fanfic that he moved around a lot and lived in Muggle towns because of being a werewolf. I liked that the first spell James could think of was the same as Harry ;). I like that James, Sirius and Peter don't even think about leaving Remus, even after they had been attacked by him. I really wish their stories had ended better though :(_

_Please comment and tell me if there are any mistakes. _

_Thanks for reading!xxx_

_PureSnow545_


End file.
